callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Seelow
Seelow is a very large multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. Overview Seelow takes place in the Eastern Front, featuring five Tanks, two Panzer IV's and three T-34's. Due to its size, but also having a good flanking position on the sides, this map is good for any kind of fighting. It is good defensively because most of it is large open ground, good for snipers, tanks and riflemen. It is also good if one prefers close quarters styles of fighting, because the cover and maneuverability on both sides can be used to maneuver one's way to many positions with the player having an advantage with a submachine-gun. There are positions where the player can intercept less experienced players attempting to flank on the other side, using routes with less cover, the player can flank enemy tanks traveling near to the houses or the bridge and plant anti-tank grenades or satchel charges on them or take out their machine gunners. Also the player can sneak round to the other side of the map, and reach the far away houses used by snipers. If the player manages to get into these houses, one can get a lot of kills because they will probably be snipers, giving the close-range advantage (be careful, though, as these houses will, at the time the player reaches them, be enemy spawn points and a spawning enemy player will surprise the player). There are three distinct sections in this map; two large, open sides and a central hill with a railroad bridge and small tunnel network that divides them. The first side, which is typically the Soviet spawn in games of Team Deathmatch, is characterized by two large barns, one in the southern end of the map and the other to the northwest, near the hill that leads up to the railroad bridge. A damaged house partially surrounded by a stone wall in the center which has a large wheat field around it that is often mined with Bouncing Betties or used as a hiding location for snipers and "campers", and a mill-like structure with a waterwheel to the east near the river that flows under the bridge. The other side of the map, which is typically the Wehrmacht spawn in games of Team Deathmatch, is divided up into several large wheat fields, separated by a series of dirt roads with farmhouses and other structures, particularly one large barn to the northern end of the map that is often used by snipers. The central hill area which is dominated by the railroad bridge that provides an adequate sniping location against both sides of the map. There is also two tunnels that connect both sides of the map and meet in a central room; campers often hide here. There are also two open tunnels through the hill, one of which has a small stream flowing through it. In Search and Destroy, players usually try to snipe in their spawn at the beginning to score easy kills. However these people are also are in very high risk due to counter-sniping. The team spawning on the hillside has a greater risk of being spawn-sniped as they are exposed from the start, and if some players decide to take cover at the railroad, they can easily be shot in the back as they sprint uphill. As this map is so vast in Search and Destroy the distance between the two teams spawnpoints is less than half the distance of the map as the offensive team spawn on the down slope of the hill on the same side of the hill as the enemy team. This is unique for any map on multiplayer and means the map is effectively split in half with players extremely rarely going to the other side of the map beyond the railroad bridge, though this location is often frequented by snipers. Trivia *The script for canceled level, "Encampment", found in Mod Tools, uses Seelow names for places on level. *This map is not available in the Wii version. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Maps